Inazuma Eleven Neko
by nao-1998
Summary: Kazemaru es una Neko que escapo de un laboratorio ella había estado hay desde su niñez junto a su amiga hermanita yuri pero logra escapar de ahí las dos ahí conocen a fubuki y tsunami todo parece normal hasta que pasan cosas inesperadas
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste mucho mi historia por favor coméntenla soy nueva en esto aquí Kazemaru es chica y es novia de Fubuki

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen solo la historia comente por favor Bye

Capitulo 1: El escape del laboratorio y el encuentro de mis nuevos amigos

En el laboratorio había un gran alboroto uno de sus experimentos humano se ha revelado. Una chica de cabello turquesa caminaba en un pasillo solitario la chica tenía unas orejas de gato y una cola de gato ella estaba ahí desde los 5 años los científicos la encontraron en el bosque y le empezaron a hacer experimentos la habían tenido encerrada y la han usado para ser armas para la guerra cuando cumplió 2 años encontraron a sus padres pero no se la devolvieron después conoció a una niña igual que ella pero un poco diferente cuando conoció a sus padres supo su verdadero nombre pero los científicos siempre la llamaban como la número 8. Ella se acerco a una puerta con su puño la golpeo y la destruyo ella entro y allí encontró a dos científicos

1 Científico: Por favor número 8 no nos agás nada

Numero 8: Ese no es mi nombre verdadero y ustedes lo saben

2 Científico: Kazemaru tranquila si nosotros te dimos ese poder

Kazemaru: Si pero también me robaron mi niñez

Con un rápido movimiento a los dos los noqueo rompió el vidrio y de un salto estaba enfrente de una niña pelirroja con dos coletas y un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos ella tenía orejas y cola de gato también, Ella quería escapar pero no lo haría sola

Kazemaru: Nos vamos numero 11

Numero 11: Sabes ya me está cansando ese nombre quiero otro

Kazemaru: Bueno que te parece Yuri

Numero 11: Muy bien Yuri me gusta ahora hay que irnos de aquí

Kazemaru rompió las cadenas de Yuri y las dos juntas rompieron el muro y se fueron juntas noqueando al que se interpusiera

Cuando salieron vieron un montón de nieve las chicas se emocionaron ya que era la primera vez que la miraban se fueron a jugar en el pueblo cuando iban corriendo en el puente saborearon la libertad vieron a un chico peli-rosa moreno que se moría del frio

Kazemaru: Te encuentras bien

¿?: Si-i e-e-e-es qu-que te-tengo mu-mu-mucho fri-fri-frio

Yuri: Ten

Le entrego un abrigo que ella tenía puesto dejándola con solo una camisa de tirantes

¿?: Y tú no tendrás frio

Yuri: No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada

Kazemaru: Cuál es tu nombre

¿?: Mi nombre es Tsunami y ustedes

Kazemaru: El mío es Kazemaru y la que está a mi lado es Yuri

Tsunami: Un gusto Kazemaru y Yuri

¿?: Tsunami-Kun

Un chico de la misma edad venia corriendo asía el chico

Tsunami: Que sucede Fubuki-Kun

Fubuki: Nana-chan quiere que volvamos

Yuri: Tsunami-Kun quien es Nana-chan

Tsunami: Es quien nos cuida en el orfanato

Yuri: Que es un orfanato

Tsunami: Vaya que no sabes nada…. Un orfanato es un lugar para niños que se perdieron de sus casas

Yuri: Ahora entiendo es casi como nosotras verdad

Kazemaru: Tienes razón

Fubuki: Disculpen por interrumpirlos pero quienes son ustedes

Yuri: Yo soy Yuri y ella es Kazemaru-Chan

Fubuki: Un gusto

Yuri/Kazemaru: Igual

Tsunami: Oigan les puedo preguntar algo

Yuri: Si claro

Tsunami: Que es eso-Apunto alas orejas y colas

Kazemaru: A esto bueno verán es que unos señores nos capturaron y nos hicieron esto

Yuri: Asiéndonos presas y se parándonos de nuestros padres y dándonos unos dones especiales

Tsunami: Ho ósea que son como súper heroínas

Kazemaru: De que estás hablando esto que tenemos nosotras no es nada grandioso-dijo enojada como una fiera

Yuri: Así es con esto no podemos vernos no podemos ser normales

Tsunami: Claro que pueden no usando sus dones y ocultando esas cosas

Kazemaru: Ahora que lo mencionas tal vez funcione

Fubuki: Porque no vienen con nosotros n-n

Kazemaru: De verdad podemos

Fubuki: Claro Nana-chan las aceptara ella es muy dulce

Tsunami: Entonces que esperamos vamos

Los cuatro chicos corrieron hasta el orfanato donde Vivian los otros dos y es cierto Nana-chan acepto a Kazemaru y a Yuri

Espero que les guste ya subiré el segundo capi por favor comenten y lean

Atte: Nao-1998


	2. Chapter 2

.com/es/comics-manga/353/amilova/cap%C3%ADtulo-1/p%C3%

Espero que les guste este capítulo por favor comenten adiós cuídense a i no olviden Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo los que me invento yo digan no al plagio besos a los que comentaron el cap. anterior

Capitulo 2: Al fin soy feliz y normal

Los cuatro chicos se fueron corriendo de allí se volvieron muy buenos amigos hasta los diez años se separaron ya que cada uno encontró familia excepto Fubuki que el adoptó una segunda personalidad que solo sus amigos mas cercanos la controlaban (Ósea Kazemaru) se volvieron a reunir en una escuela en Raimon Fubuki, Tsunami y Kazemaru están juntos en un equipo de futbol y Yuri se volvió la hermana menor de Kazemaru todos ellos han pasado muchas aventuras y ahora son campeones de futbol del mundo

Kazemaru: Yuri levántate ya

Yuri: Yaba

La chica se fue a bañar y a cambiar de ropa por el uniforme de la escuela el uniforme constaba de una mini falda color rojo una camisa de botones manga larga color blanca con un pañuelo amarrado del cuello color rojo y medias hasta las rodillas blancas y zapatos negros fue asía el comedor y se encontró con su ahora hermana mayor con el uniforme de la escuela pero esta usaba el uniforme de los chicos que constaba de una camisa manga larga color gris con botones amarillos y un pantalón gris de tela , ya que nunca le gusto usar falda

Yuri: Buenos días oni-chan

Kazemaru: Buenos días Mmm de verías ocultar eso

Yuri: Así seme había olvidado

Puso su concentración y desaparecieron las orejas y cola de gato

Yuri: Ya n_n

De la nada aparece un muchacho de 19 años y se tira en sima de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Oye Kinshi bájate de mí espalda

Kinshi: No

Yuri: Ya Kinshi déjala pareces un niño de 4 años

Kinshi: Ya pues la dejo-Se baja de la espalda de Kazemaru

Yuri:-Voltea y mira a su mama-Ohayo mama

Mama: Ohayo hija

Kazemaru: Buenos días mama

Kinshi: Buenos días

Kazemaru:-Con un pedazo de pan en la boca y la camisa desabotonada-Yuri llanos vamos

Yuri: Adiós Kinshi, mama

Yuri iba corriendo mientras que Kazemaru iba caminando perdió de vista a Yuri al parecer esa chica nunca se cansa se de tubo cuando sintió que alguien la agarro de los hombros miro hacia atrás y miro una gran sonrisa y unos ojos turquesa sabia quien era pero quería jugar con el ya estaba aburrida

Kazemaru: Te conozco

Fubuki: De que hablas Kaze-Chan ya te olvidaste de mí

Kazemaru: Hay si de ti ya ni me acuerdo

Fubuki: Q-Q-Que

Kazemaru: empezó a caminar después de diez pasos se detuvo el chico se puso muy triste Kazemaru volteo lo miro y sonrió a beses le gustaba hacer eso se acerco al chico y le acaricio la cabeza

Kazemaru: Tranquilo solo bromeaba

Fubuki: Kaze-chan no vuelvas hacer eso me asustaste

Kazemaru: Lo siento pero es que te ves tierno así n_n

Fubuki: O/O

Kazemaru: También cuando te sonrojas…muy bien vamos

Fubuki: O/O S-Si

Los dos se fueron juntos hasta el colegio cuando estaban en la entrada alguien los llamo por detrás voltearon y miraron un peli-rosa corriendo hacia ellos

Kazemaru: Tsunami de nuevo te quedaste dormido

Tsunami: Sii lo siento

Fubuki: Tsunami-san sigues siendo el mismo

Kazemaru: Bueno, bueno entremos

Cuando entraron se encontraron a una Yuri platicando muy animada mente con sus amigas Aki, Haruna y Fuyupe estas tres son ayudantes del equipo de futbol y ahora Yuri seles a unido fueron a buscar sus asientos y se fueron a sentar a dos segundos la campana sonó las clases siguieron como siempre el profesor les dejo un montón de problemas y se puso a leer Kazemaru aprovecho la oportunidad y saco su ipod y empezó a escuchar música (Pop)

Y termino los ejercicios. Ella sentía como si la estuvieran viendo pero ya sabía quién era y sonrió para sí misma se relajo y siguió escuchando su música


End file.
